


Gravity

by Queen_of_the_Nerds



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 17:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20474732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_the_Nerds/pseuds/Queen_of_the_Nerds
Summary: A sort piece based on a thought I had - literally just “what if Leo and Takumi were already friends before they jumped into the bottomless canyon. And Takumi was scared of heights”





	Gravity

Takumi risked a glance into the ravine before gulping and taking several steps backwards, footsteps slightly unsteady from the rush of vertigo. He ended up standing next to Leo, who looked at him out of the corner of his eye. “Scared?”

“No,” Takumi scoffed. A pause, and then, “... Yes. I’ve never been good with heights. And I just don’t believe that we can jump off that and not die.”

Leo clasped one of Takumi’s hands loosely in his own as a reassurance. “How about we jump together? Brynhildr can manipulate gravity, remember? So if it looks like everything is about to go sideways I can make sure we both have a soft landing.”

Takumi looked directly at Leo then, face full of surprise. “You can do that, and you’re offering to jump with me instead of your family?”

Colour rose to Leo’s cheeks. “I suppose I am. If that’s alright with you.”

Takumi smiled at him, lacing their fingers together and giving Leo’s had a gentle squeeze, which he returned. “Yeah. It’s alright with me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I post fe content frequently on;  
Instagram: tyrs_right_hand_ and tyr_cosplay  
Tumblr: tyrs-right-hand  
Twitter: @_bbrynhildr_


End file.
